irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MysteriousTriangleguy/Here's the plan folks. Lets melt this ice cube stand.
Okay,here's the plan for conquering the ROBLOX universe. LINK TO ROBLOX GAME:http://www.roblox.com/Default.aspx?logout=30033552 THE PLAN First of all,the goal is to become the main dominant war group. So far there's only one dominant war group still on its feet in ROBLOX,this group is F.E.A.R, they're a space orginazation of humans,they're full of inexperinced soldiers, but their huge numbers and brute force make up for that. In order to conquer ROBLOX once in for all,we must eliminate MOST of the war groups on there. Most importantly F.EA.R,once we conquer them,the robloxians will either A. Fight back(UNLIKELY) B.Be oblivious and stupid as always,and not ackknowledge what's going on. Or C,Surrender immediately. Once we destroy most of the war groups,then go after F.E.A.R,we will attack Robloxia. You see,ROBLOX is taking an update in consideration,a PORTAL update. This update will allow ships and people to enter portals to other places(diffirent ROBLOX games). With this update,we can transport the irken amarda(when its finished) into diffirent places,and terrorize and conquer Robloxia. ENEMIES Here's the groups we need to look out for. VAK-An agressive extra terrestrial race,known as the Vaktovian empire. They are so stubborn as to not accept ANY allies. They are ruled by their leader Emporeror Vaktus,they are very intelligent,and have EXTREMELY powerful fighting skills. Unlucky for them,Vaktus is starting to become inactive. But,this does not mean we shouldn't be cautious,they are very agressive and powerful,and they have technology close to our level. If they go to war with us,THERE. IS. NO. TURNING. BACK. We donot give mercy,nor will they ally us. Vaktovia is one of the number one threats of the invasion. WIJ A sci fi group of all kinds of races,they protect their homeworld,and fight for good. But from observations they do not care about Planet Robloxia. They have advanced technology,close to that of Vaktovia. They are not much of a threat however,most of their army being human. Regular non space military groups These groups are the defenses of Robloxia Most of them are small in members,few of them are actually large. BUT,they are still a threat,exposing our invasion to them would cause choas. They are also one of the number one threats. ALEMUS EMPIRE You know em,you hate em. Its your most hated scum bags of the universe,THE ALEMUS. They are also a number one threat. They are no where near close to our technology level,and their ships wouldn't stand a chance agaisnt the amarda. BUT,they know most of our Invasion plans. They are dangerous because they could leak out our plans. Whatever you do,do not try to contact these aliens. THE ROBLOXIANS(citizens and humans too) These are the primary target of the invasion. Most of them are incredibly stupid and ignorant. Its the smart ones you have to watch out for,they can alert their planet's defenses. Planet Robloxia is off limits until most of the universe is conquered,it is the last planet on our list. Robloxia's purpose after the invasion is undecided,it will most likely become a new irken capital planet. PLANET PURPOSES Here's a list of all the planets purposes after conquering them. VAKTOVIA Vaktovia will become a new "holographic library" planet,it will store all knowledge of the universe. Because of Vaktovia's strength and power,vaktovians will not be enslaved,and become citizens of the empire(STILL BEING DECIDED). VENEZIA The FEAR planet of operations,it will most likely become a new military planet,or a skiing resort planet due to all of its snow. FROSTARIA Frostaria is a tundra like planet with forests and moutains,it will become the universe's biggest vacation spot. ALEMUS Planet Alemus will be completely destroyed due to it's radiation from nuclear fallout,its lava leaks,and its barren surface. The entire Alemus population will be enslaved. ROBLOXIA The Robloxians will be enslaved and most of the population will be destroyed. Planet Robloxia's purpose(see above on "enemies") All other planets WILL become public planets to raise monies for the empire or military planets. RULES OF THE INVASION 1. DO NOT LET INHABITANTS OF THE ROBLOX UNIVERSE SEE THIS,AND DO NOT TELL THEM ABOUT THIS. If they do,it'll blow our cover,and the invasion will be doomed. 2. Try to limit contact with Robloxians. The Robloxians are filthy and pathetic,try to limit contact. 3. If a person threatens to leak the invasion out,ignore them. But if they are robloxian,or you find proof that they ARE going to do so,contact the Tallest or a Control brain,IMMEDIATELY 4.Try to limit contact with other races. If you're invading an intelligent race,LESS CONTACT AS POSSIBLE,intelligent races are most likely to become suspicious. If a race would like to ally the almighty Irken race,contact the Tallests or a Control brain. FLAWS IN THE PLAN *Inorder for this to work,we need that portal update,or we won't be able to conquer Robloxia *The main flaw is we NEED more members. Category:Blog posts